Firestarter
by Taka the Fallen Knight
Summary: Tidus has a mysterious power which has forced him to wander Spira for most of his life, he can never settle in one place for too long for fear of exposure, he has few friends and many enemies, he has ruined many lives especially his newest companions.
1. My Mistake

**Hello folks anyway this is my first ever fic, you'll probably be able to tell. Please read and review, I will not accept flames but i will accept constructive criticism and anyone who is willing to spare some advice. I will only continue this story if I get a couple of reviews saying they like it and want it continued, i just want to know that im not wasting my time writng it if everyone thinks it sucks, anyway enough of my rambling, enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything to do with final fantasy X, except this story plot  
**

* * *

Firestarter

Chapter 1:My Mistake

I sat there in the bowels of the S.S. Winno as the old ferry creaked showing the power of the furious waters between me and Luca. I am on another travel of Spira but this time my goal is more important than my last because unlike the other times which were for money, women and fame, this journey shall be very different although I hope to get one or two of my previous goals as well, if you know what I mean. I have just left Kilika and I must say I am rather fond of that small town, not because of its strong beer or its warm women but the temple because every temple supports an element and Kilika's is fire. Fire the most beautiful thing in the world, that is how my journeys began. I gathered fame and money because I have been blessed with a gift to manipulate fire. I can give birth to it through my fingertips and make waves and pictures and explosions. To begin with many people watched in awe as I could create a show in the sky and it brought me money and acceptance but then I started to be looked upon differently, first it started with abusive words but it soon went on until I was jumped by a bunch of thugs,

_Flashback_

_"Your a good for nothin freak that dunt deserve to live" shouted one of the four that surrounded me._

_"Get out of my way" I was not going to be intimidated._

_"Oh look, he thinks hes tough, a big tough man eh... well lets just see about that" that said he swung for me and it connected hard with my jaw and sent me back into the two behind me who grabbed my arms while the other two repeatedly punched and kicked me in the gut._

_"Hit him again... ha look at him so weak and worthless" chirped one of the two hitting me._

_"Four against one.. eh.... that definitely makes you tough" this made them laugh._

_Now that they were distracted I took my chance and gathered all my strengh and kicked who I thought was the leader in the face knocking him out cold as he fell to the ground with blood pouring from his face. I then headbutted the one on my right in the face causing him to let go of me and grab his bloody nose in pain. Just as I was about to get the one on the left, the thug trying to help their leader punched me in the face while the other guy grabbed both my arms. I then took another beating._

_"You knocked out the boss, you'll pay for that" finishing his sentence he punched me in the chest again, breaking another one of my ribs then in the gut which made me spit more blood. So many thoughts were going through my head especially that if I don't do something soon I am definetly going to die._

_Filled with rage and pain I unleashed my power sending out a wave of heat, burning the skin of my enemies. I could hear their screams of pain but I was not finished with them, not yet. Again and again I felt the power surge from my body in this small Lucan alleyway. The screaming grow louder and louder until I realized it wasn't just coming from the men that jumped me but I caught a glimpse of my surroundings and saw what my rage had down. Homes and streets were on fire, men, women and children screaming and burning, my blindness gone the energy I once had ceased flowing through me and I ran trying to escape the hell I had created. I will never forget what I did._

_End of Flashback_

I felt my body flinch at the memory of my mistake, I was lucky to make it out of there alive, but that fire did leave me with scared of large burns all over my back, I could of had them healed but I left them there as a sort of punishment, it's what I deserve because now I am a fugitive and I can never and will never use my powers in public. I clenched my fists remembering what it was like when I escaped.

_Flashback_

_"I gotta go, I gotta get out of here, eh.. ahh" I grunted in pain, I just had to break my way through a burning building and I could feel my skin sizzling under the extreme heat._

_"HELP... Help.. my baby, please somebody help me please" a crying woman in front of me was screaming. I looked over at her to see her pointing at a window on the second floor of a building in front of her. I could her the cries of the infant inside, what should I do? I have to escape but it's only a baby. I was literally shaken from my thoughts from the woman._

_"You.. you can help please, save my baby... please I'm begging you" I could see the horror in her eyes. _

_"I can't.. I.... I" it was impossible to move. I didn't know what to do, my brain was telling me to save the child, but for some reason every other fibre in me wanted to get out of there. You would of thought easy choice, save the child but I couldn't, I just couldn't._

_So I pushed the woman away but she grabbed me again and looked me straight in my eyes. Her deathly stare pierced my soul as I looked into her dull-blue eyes she realised I wasn't going to help her, she started to hit me and claw at my exposed skin. It didn't hurt me physically but I felt great remorse so I shoved her away, maybe a little too hard but at the time I didn't care so I ran never looking back dreading that my second mistake would catch me if I did."_

_End of Flashback  
_

My train of thoughts were interrupted by someone kicking my leg, they probably think I'm asleep.

"Hey.... hello... hey you wake up.. imbecile" a woman said loudly.

Not moving my position I said "Can I help you?".

"Yes" she paused "I would like to know who you are".

"Why?" I asked.

"Must you be difficult?" she scoffed.

"Always, now why do you want to know who I am?" I asked again getting impatient.

She waited for a minute then spoke "Fine, I saw you board the ship, then I saw you come below and so I followed and then I lost you until I found you lying there and I must admit, I am curious to who you are".

I didn't look up but I could see her tapping her foot against the ground showing me she was impatient and annoyed, I would enjoy my answer.

"Okay, you have been stalking me" I waited for her answer.

"What... no... I.... no..... I wasn't..... I wasn't stalking you how dare you imply such a thing.

I smiled "Your the one who followed me and then once one lost me, you searched the ship, that sounds abit like stalking"

"Well whatever you may think I was not stalking you" I could tell she felt abit guilty.

"Okay, why do you care who I am?" I asked.

"Because, I mean look at yourself" She paused again to see my reaction but I didn't move "You look nothing like anyone from Kilika or any of the islands for that matter" she finally said.

I looked down at myself, sure my brown trench-coat, leather waistcoat and undershirt were abit worn and my iron greaves covering my legs had afew holes and a couple dents, but they had gotten me through alot.

"Is that it" I asked wanting her to leave because I felt slightly insulted but I didn't show it.

"Yes" she answered.

"Well then, evening miss" I nodded my hat and hoped she would leave.

"How rude of you" she shifted her position although I still haven't even looked at her from under my 'cowboy style' hat.

"Will you at least give me your name and look at me when I speak to you?"she asked while starting to lose her temper.

I slowly looked up until I could see her chin but no further upwards, I then scanned her body while not moving my head and I was very happy with what I was looking at. This woman stood before in an extremely revealing dark yellow costume, not that I'm complaining. She had dark tanned skin, most definitely a native to Kilika and long dark hair. She also had long slender legs and large breasts which were barely covered at all, from that point on I new exactly who this person was and was quite happy that she had taken an interest in me.

After I ducked my head back down, I said "My name is Tidus"

I took off my hat and looked her straight in her dark brown eyes and I could tell she liked what she saw.

Her jaw dropped and she took a step away from me, I then stood up slowly and dropped my hat onto my bag, then lent against the wall.

"Eh... you.. I.... Ti..." she stuttered at me with wide eyes.

I chuckled at how uncomfortable I had made her feel.

"Yo.. You know... I.. I would of been nicer to you had you introduced yourself properly" she said but couldn't stop stairing at me.

"Are you sure it wasn't just my good looks?" I flirted while throwing her a smile and I could see shift her gaze but instantly looking back into my azure eyes.

She smiled then stepped closer to me "Well that might of had something to do with it, so now that I know who you are, I should introduce myself" but she was stopped when I placed my finger over her lips.

"Please, you are lady Dona, Summoner of Kilika" her eyes widened in surprise "Even though I couldn't see your face, I could tell it was you, the outfit is abit of a give away since your the only person in Kilika known to dress like that, not that I'm complaining" I inched forward then looked down so I had a good view.

"Well then Tidus, since we are both alone for this trip, how would you like some company?" she asked while looking up into my eyes and giving me a wink.

"I can't say that I would mind, how about you?" I said as I ran my hand down her arm.

"Of course not, I would rather enjoy spending time with someone so.... so... hot" she jumped backwards a little bit after answering while looking at me abit puzzled and scared.

"Well I don't to brag but thank... you" I said while noticing the look on her face, "Are you okay?"

"I... eh.. I.. I don't" she stuttered while fidgeting with her hands. I stepped closer to her but she attempted to back away but I stopped her by grabbing her upper arms and kept a firm hold on them. "Whats wrong with you Dona?"

She looked up into my eyes and stared for what seemed like forever then she suddenly slipped from my grasp as she moved closer to me then forced her lips onto mine. I was so unprepared for it that I fell back against the wall taking her with me, she then pinned me there and lay her body on mine squeezing her breasts against my chest.

Our lips suddenly parted and she placed her hands on my chest looked up into my eyes "How about you come with me back to my cabin, we won't reach Luca for another day so we will have lots of time to get to know each other better" she winked at me.

"I like the sound of that" I asked while snaking my arms around her waist, then kissing her again except this time forcing my tong into her mouth then pushing her against the wall.

She pushed me off her then said "Let's go" she took my hand and led me to her cabin. I picked up my bag and hat then followed her there. She stopped infront of the cabin door and turned around, gave me a flirtatious smile, then opened the door and led the way in. I closed the door behind me and I could tell I was going to enjoy my trip to Luca.

* * *

**I wonder what they'll get up too, eh?**

**This is a Tidus/Yuna fic so don't worry he'll meet her and things will happen in the next couple of chapters but thats only if you want me to continue, anyway thank you to all who have read and please review and give me advice but no flames, thank you, please please please guys give me some reviews. I would like to know what you guys are thinking and if I'm doing things right and if you want me to continue this story so come on review, I will thank you dearly.  
**


	2. Close Call

**Second chapter up, yeah**

**Thank you too: zm4u, my first ever reviewer, concerning your review I wanted to tell everyone that this will have most of the ffx characters but some will have different lives and some will have their usual life out of the game.**

**Kahoko, concerning your review again I want to say that alot of things still need to happen but Tidus and Yuna will get together so don't worry, I have plans. **

**Sadly they were the only too to review for which I am grateful but I need more reviews please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any material concerning Final Fantasy X because if I did I would rip seymour from exsistence!  
**

* * *

Chapter 2:Close Call

I slowly opened my eyes to the creaking and cracking as our ferry pushed its way through the rough sea's. I looked around the room but couldn't see anything so I blinked a few times until my eyes adjusted to the dark room. I shifted and turned the jumped in shock when I brushed up against a warm body beside me, it was then the memories from the night before flooded back into my head.

_Flashback_

_She pushed me off her then said "Let's go" she took my hand and led me to her cabin. I picked up my bag and hat then followed her there. She stopped infront of the cabin door and turned around, gave me a flirtatious smile, then opened the door and led the way in. I closed the door behind me and I could tell I was going to enjoy my trip to Luca. Dona let go of my hand as she proceeded farther into the room and round round to look at me. I saw her hand reach behind her and then up her back and then she untied her clothing and I watched it fall to the ground into a small crumpled pile of clothe. I scanned her body up and down and I could feel my under garments tighten. My eyes slowly went from her burgundy heels all the way up her long smooth legs, past her black thong and slim stomach. My gaze rested on her large perfectly shaped breasts which seemed to be begging me to reach out and grab but I fought the urge back... for the moment. Now I was staring into her eyes and she was staring back at me and she made a gesture with her finger for me to join her so I dropped my bag and hat and I began stripping off. First my trench-coat then my waistcoat. I reached for my shirt but my hands were swatted away and I looked up to find Dona staring me in the eye. She quickly grabbed me and pulled my lips onto hers and forced her tong into my mouth. 'I rather enjoyed not being the one in control' I thought while she ripped my shirt open and yanked at my belt so she could get access to what lay beneath, gaining it she pulled me towards her bed a little to quickly and she fell backwards dragging me with her. We fell onto the bed and my lips landed on top hers and we gazed into each others eyes and I could see the lust and passion within in her. It was like I was gazing into her soul and I certainly liked what I saw. _

_End of Flashback_

I looked over at her once again, she truly was a beautiful creature. Even now with her hair lying messily over her face, it made her look even more desirable. I slowly lent over towards her and carefully pulled the hair from her face and layed it on her back, I leaned over more and gave her a gentle peck on the cheek. Now that I had adjusted to the darkness I decided I was going to go up to the top deck for a while. As I slide my legs from under the covers and off the bed, I could feel something else move, then I felt a hand on my lower back slowly slide up to my shoulder and lightly massage one of my scars. I felt the need to wince or grunt but I held it in. Her touch felt rather soothing.

I turned around to look at her "I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"No need to be sorry, I'd rather wake up to see you than someone or something else" she answered.

I smiled at her then I reached over and cupped her cheek, I saw her lean into my hand, then I saw that look she gave me last night. Another effect of '_My Gift'_ it makes my skin feel like fire. It doesn't feel extremely hot or burn people when they touched me, not that I let that happen often unless I have my eye on a certain female. I do however carry an aura about me that makes me stand out abit. I am hot to touch, not unbearably but more than usual and I have always had comments when people look into my eyes, they said it looked like a fire burning in my eyes which is hard to believe since thy are ocean blue, but the way she looked at me made me feel uncomfortable. It was a sort of your-so-strange-yet-I-can't-look-away look, mixed with confusion and doubt. For some reason it tends to attract women to me, when we start to get slightly intimate they would give me that look then be all over me, not that I'm complaining.

"Tidus... Tidus, hello you in there" she asked while waving her hand infront of my face.

"Sorry, my mind was away in the clouds" I replied.

"Well... you certainly sent me there last night" she paused for a moment "I don't think that I have ever experienced pleasure as great as that before.. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole boat had heard me"

"Yep, your quite the screamer" I laughed abit before looking back at her after.

"What?" I asked

"Never mind, anyway I have been meaning to ask you why you are going to Luca?"

"OK, I am going to Luca visit some people and pick up some items then, who knows" I answered while lying back down next to her.

"So your just travelling around with no clue of your next destination?" she said while leaning over me.

I looked her in the eye "Yeah pretty much" I shrugged.

"Do you not have a home, or anything like that?" she asked.

"Eh.. no not really, someone like me can't have a home" she tilted her head in wonder.

"Why not" she looked me up and down "I don't see anything wrong with you" as she said that I sat up and pushed her away abit. I held out my hand and flexed my fingers, slowly a small ball of fire grew just above my palm until it was a quarter of the size of a blitzball. Then I clenched my fist and made the ball dissipate until it was nothing. She looked at me in awe and disbelief.

'_What the hell am I doing, this was such a stupid idea, why the hell would I show someone my power' I thought while she inched closer to me. _

My eyes widened as she suddenly kissed me on the lips and whispered in my hear "I know who you are and I'm not afraid" then she pulled away and looked at me to see what my response was.

I was about to respond when we heard a fog horn then a large nock on the door and someone shout "We will be entering Luca dock in 5 minutes" I turned to Dona to but she was already getting dressed so I got up and walked up behind her to help her with the straps on her dress, once she had done that she pulled out a brush a started to fix her hair. She sat on the bed with her back to me while I pondered on what to say to her until she slowly stood up and turned around. I could see she had a big smile on her face while she was staring at me intently.

"Tidus, I want you to take me with you" she asked firmly but unexpectedly.

"W-what... I.. eh. b-but you.. can't.. I mean..." I stopped to think of what she just asked "B-but don't you have your own business in Luca.. an-an-an-and what about your pilgrimage?".

"I am only going to Luca to shop and thats because I was bored in Kilika and I can't resume my pilgrimage because... " she paused "b-because I lost my guardian" she said while what looked like holding back tears.

"Dona, are you sure? you know what I am and even though I am managing to keep my identity hidden that doesn't mean that coming with me won't be dangerous!" I said in all seriousness while returning her stare.

She rolled her eyes and then frowned "Dangerous? more dangerous fighting Sin, more dangerous than travelling all of Spira to acquire the Final Aeon?".

I gave in "OK, you can come with me" she brightened up abit "On one condition"

"Anything"

"You have to cover up more, better yet, wear a disguise" she looked at me offended "Its nothing like that, I like the way you dress trust me I do but I can't be walking about trying not to get noticed with 'Lady Dona' by myside can I?" I said.

She looked in a state of thought until she said "Very well, now get dressed we have to get off now" I nodded and gathered my stuff thinking '_why the hell am I taking her with me, I can't it's too dangerous, I'm going to have to ditch her but how'._

**Luca dock near the stadium**

Outside the boat I walked down the gangplank with Dona still wondering how I was going to get away, then it came to me.

"Dona, what do you say we go to a cafe and make a plan of what we are going to do?" I asked.

She looked at me "Sure, you know of a place?".

"Yeah I've got one in mind" I replied.

We started heading towards Luca square to the small cafe there with her wearin my jacket and hat thankfully she won't need them for long.

We walked most of the journey in silence apart from her asking me some questions about what we are going to do and I just told her that we will discuss everything when we get to the cafe. We reached the cafe and we went in. I picked a table and we sat down.

"Tidus just get me a glass of water, I am going to the restroom" I nodded in complince.

_'Nows my chance, I have to get out of here before she gets back' _I thought while grabbing a napkin and scribling down a note, I slipped on my jacket and my hat, grabbed my bag and carefully walked out the door trying not to get noticed. I got into the square and looked back to see if I had been discovered, I waited for a second then seeing the coast was clear I ran down the street and into a back alleyway and then I kept walking to my next destination.

**Dona's P.O.V**

**Cafe restroom**

_'This is insane, why do I trust him.. hes just so... so.. I can't explain what it is. Somthing just attracts me to him physically and mentally. Last night was so amazing, his body there was something about him. It wasn't because his rippling muscles or his charming smile although those did help but it was something else, I think it was his touch something about it, it felt like... fire, I can't explain it' _I thought as I walked out of the restroom and towards our table when I noticed something missing, no wait someone. Where is Tidus, he was here when I left. I searched around the room and then came back to the table when I noticed his stuff was gone as well. "He took his stuff, he didn't want to take me anywhere.. that.. that.. I'm going to kill him, damn it" I thought out-loud when I noticed a napkin on the table with some writing on it, I picked it up and read **_'Cunno'_**. _'What does that mean, I think thats Al bhed. He didn't look Al bhed, maybe he just knows a few words, it doesn't matter. I am going to find him and make him pay for leaving me like this'._

I walked outside realising I still carried the napkin I threw it in the bin and then looked around to see where Tidus could have gone.

"If I was an extremely attractive man with an incredible power where would I hide?" I thought out loud.

Then I spotted it, a dark side-street _'That looks like the most logical option'. _

**Normal P.O.V**

Dona quickly walked into the alleyway not noticing the shadows looming behind her. Two men in strange outfits came out of the darkness, surprising the summoner, "Who are you? what do you want?" se asked but they remained silent and just stared at her "Fine answer or don't just leave me alone". She went to turn around and resume searching for Tidus when she noticed them moving closer towards her.

"Ec dryd ran?" what sounded like one of them asking the other.

"Ed ec, dryd ec myto **summoner Dona**" answered the other.

"What is this?... you are both Al bhed aren't you? what.. do.. you.. want?" she said while waving her hands in front of there faces.

"Dyga ran" one of them said just before they both jumped at her holding a clothe over her mouth and nose, the last thing she felt was a bag being put over her head and being lifted away before she fell into complete darkness.

* * *

**I gotta admit I wasn't to happy with this chapter, it's abit longer than the first and is overdue. Don't let it put you off though the next chapter will be alot more exciting and I'm going to try to have each chapter have atleast 3000 words although this falls under that. Please review and tell me your thoughts and doubts. Thanks in advance.**


	3. Old friends

**Hey guys, im really sorry for the late update, ive been really busy with revision and exams but thats only gonna last for the next week and a half so after that i should update quite regularly and have a couple more fics cause im actually drowning in ideas, not sure if there any good but we'll see.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed especially zm4u and Kahoko for sticking with me so far I hope u like this chapter, to everyone esle sorry i didn't translate what the al bhed said in the last chapter i just completely forgot, all future al bhed conversations will be translated i promise,**

**anyway enough of my blabbing, please enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any material concerning Final Fantasy X**

* * *

Chapter 3:Old friends

**Tidus' P.O.V**

_'I feel bad for ditching Dona but it had to be done, it's too dangerous for her and I don't want her getting caught up in my life. No-one should have to go through this but from today I'm hoping to change that because I have an idea which could help me in the long-run' _I thought as I walked through Luca when I finally decided what I was going to do.

I started to wonder what Dona was doing, I hadn't caught a glimpse of her since the cafe so I'm presuming she hasn't a clue where I am but then it hit me, _what if?_

I practically ran through the Luca slums trying to get to my next destination quickly, _'They better have her or they will be sorry!'._

I neared a building with a sigh that read_ 'Mexiet Nuusc' _**(Liquid Rooms)**

Mexiet Nuusc is a small Al bhed bar in the middle of the Luca slums, its notorious for bar-room brawls, gang fights and other such trouble but the Al bhed that run the place are old acquaintances that owe me big time so hear I am.

I push through the swing doors and I am immediately hit by a wave of heat, smoke and sweat which forces me to recoil but I force back the urge and walk in earning me the gaze of everybody inside, being all Al bhed because this bar rarely attracts non-Al bhed customers. I nodded my head down to conceal my eyes and they all went back to their drinks.

I walked up to the bar and sat down on one of the many stools and orded a drink. The bartender stared at me for a bit but the complied and poured my drink. As he put it down infront of me I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me until my mouth was level with his ear. Shocking him and others I heard a number of people stand and slowly pace towards us, not wanting trouble I quickly whispered "E rayn du caa **Cid**" this caused the bartender to ward off his rescuers. I slowly let go of his arm and downed my drink while he neated himself up then nodded to the side of the bar, I complied and walked over there seeing him standing infront of a heavy door whispering something through a small hatch, the person on the otherside obviously complied because the closing of the hatch was followed by a long pattern of locks being unlocked. The door opened and the bartender nodded his head in the direction of the in door. I snorted _'As if I need permission, I could of just blasted through, although that would kind of screw up the whole idea of me hiding away from the world' _I thought as I walked through then hearing the door close and lock. **(I need to see Cid)**

I walked through a series of corridors and doors not needing the guide infront of me, having been here many times, although those times I didn't have ten fully armed guards following me last time.

We finally reached a large set of steel double doors, the guide infront putting in a code in the small pad beside the door then standing to the side, the doors opened and I walked in.

The room I was in was mostly circular with small inlet sections leading to other corridors or stock rooms. The roof was dome shapped with a number of hanging shades supplying a dim light to the room. There was a number of crates stacking around the walls of the room ranging in sizes with several Al bhed discussing and planning around them. In the middle of the room was a large circular table covered in maps, plans and blueprints. A group crowded round the table in a heated discussion when the heard my footsteps all moved except their leader who merely said "E ys pico" then he resumed his dicussion.** (I am Busy)  
**

I stopped a few meters from him and said " Edc paah y muhk desa **Cid**" he immediatly tensed up and slowly turned round to face me. **(Its been a long time Cid)**

"**Tidus**... fryd dra ramm yna oui tuehk rana?" he growled. **(Tidus... what the hell are you doing here?)**

"I'm here to settle our dept" I answered.

He burst out laughing for what seemed like hours. I merely stood there waiting for him to calm down, he did then said "You are joking..." I just stood staring at him "Tidus, you know as well as me that were finished, I owe you nothing else, you've used all your favors, now leave... I'm busy" he shouted and turned back round.

"Right your busy, busy relocating your people right, it's no secret that the Guado attacked Home because they didn't agree with the Al bhed being allowed a part in how Spira is run" I said getting a grunt in reply.

"How's Rikku?" I asked with a smile on my lips. He tensed up again. "What... who?" he looked dumbfounded. "Rikku, you know your daughter, blond hair, 5'5, always hyper, how is she?" I could see him clenching his fists. "How do you know my daughter... if you have done anything to her I'll kill you" he threatened.

I laughed, then sarcastically faked being hurt "How could you, I am hurt that you would think such a thing, you remember how one of your passenger airships was shot down during the attack, well I happened to be wandering the Sanubi at the time and I came across the crash site and found her knocked out and dehydrated, did you not wonder who radioed in saying they have found Rikku and where to find her then strangely disappeared when the rescue team arrived, that was me, I called in which means your beloved daughter is alive because of me" I breathed in while awaiting his response.

"You have got a lot of balls coming here..." he paused then looked at me ".. but you couldn't have known what you do unless you actually did save my daughter, so as long as this is the last time that your going to ask for any favors, what do you want?" he asked looking half sincere.

I smiled "I'm here for her" he looked at me with sispicision "Who?" he asked. "Don't give me that, I know you have her" I stared him down but I saw a small glint in his eyes and new that he had her. "Where?" I stepped forward and said "Luca dock, 3rd pier, tomorrow, midday" he nodded and said "Done, thats it Tidus no more" I nodded back at him and walked out, not hearing him sigh then say "That boy could be so much more".

**Outside Mexiet Nuusc**

I walked out quite happy with myself _'Finally something went right' _I thought. _'What should I do now? I have a whole day to myself and nothing to do, I think I'll go down to the docks, check out the security and make sure it hasn't changed since last time'._

I walked out the slums towards the docks, pushing and shoving through crowds_ 'Dawm its busy today' _I thought. I got into the square when I suddenly stopped and walked over to a billboard, noticing something interesting on a flier, I ripped away from the wall and read it.

It says something about an opera, a big charity event in the Luca Sphere theater, its tomorrow, thats perfect. There going to need plenty of security meaning there will be abear minimum at the stadium, I think something or someone is looking out for me.

_'Now I don't need to check out the stadium so what the hell should I do, its too early in the day to sleep and I'm not tired anyway, I think I'll go down by water and I need some place to chill out and think of what I'm going to do tomorrow' _I thought.

I dropped the flier then began walking down the long road towards the stadium. Reaching the bridge towards the stadium I went left towards the docks that lined the edge of the city which met the sea. I walked for a bit until I came across a small pier. I walked to the edge of it and layed my bag down the sat down and crossed my legs. I sat in silence for a bit listening to the waves, until I started humming, I didn't realise at first and surprised myself when I noticed that it was the Hym of the Fayth.

I carried on like that for sometime until I heard something. _'That sounds like someone shouting... no wait there screaming but wheres it coming from' _then it hit me, its coming from the water. I looked out to see any sign of life but I couldn't see anything, I could only hear faint cries but it was gettin slightly louder, _'I think they're coming closer' _I thought as I scanned the water again except further out. _'Nothing, but I think I can her what they are saying'_.

_'HELP... please... help... I can't... ' I could hear the cries, it was definitly a woman but I couldn't see where she was and by the sounds of it she won't able to last much longer'_

I continued to search and then I saw her. A girl possibly the same age as me, about half a mile from this pier, smacking the water, fighting to stay afloat but was losing fast, I have to help her!

Without another thought I took off my hat then my jacket, my waistcoat then I unclipped my greaves and took off my shirt all the while thinking _'Why the hell did I have to wear so much in the middle of summer' _then I dived in.

I hit the water and then I was under, ruled by adrenaline I pushed myself as fast as my legs would take me, I knew that that girl was close to exhausted so I had to get to her quickly. About half-way there I noticed she had slipped underwater, _'Damn it, please just hang on, I'm almost there'_. I pushed myself harder, knowing that she had little time left.

Finally I reached her, she was unconcious so I wrapped her arms round my neck and held her with my arm on her back and swam upwards to the surface.

We reached the surface and as I took a few well needed breaths having been underwater since jumping in, I pulled away from her but still holding on I checked for any sign of life, none, _'Damn it, I better get her to the pier... wait' _It was then I noticed how beautiful she was. I knew this was the worst time to admire her but I couldn't help it, she had shoulder length chestnut hair darkened by the water, a number of strands sticking to her wet face making her ever more desireable and she had full, pink, plump lips begging to be kissed which made me wish my hormones wouldn't interfere at a time like this then I realised _'Shit, I've got to get her to shore'_.

I tightened my grip around her pulling her body against mine and I swam as fast as I could while again cursing my teenage hormones. I managed to get back to the pier quite quickly and then, I carried her up onto the pier and gently layed her down, then scanned her again for life, no change.

I checked for breathing but she wasn't so I decided to give her mouth to mouth. I leaned down, held her nose, took in a deep breath then closed the gap.

I breathed out, relishing the touch of her perfect lips, wishing that I didn't have to pull away. I did then I crossed my hands over her chest, pushed down and began to pump her chest to the count of five. No result, I tried again, savoring the taste of her warm lips, again nothing. I tried once more taking as big a breath as possible then I pulled away again and pumped her chest begging for a response. My prayers were answered when she suddenly sprang to life choking and gagging and coughing up water.

Coughing up the last of the water in her lungs she started violently thrashing around kicking at me and screaming so I put one arm around her and the other on her shoulder to try and stabilize her.

"Hey, hey, hey... calm down" I said to her firmly but trying not to intimidate her. I tightened my grip on her bringing her closer to me so I could whisper in her ear "Shhhh... just calm down, your okay, just breath slowly, I promise you'll be fine" I said while rubbing her upper arms for assurance. I held her for a few minutes, waiting for her to calm down. Eventually her breathing slowed and her body went still, I was just about to pull away when she threw her arms round my chest, squeezing tightly with what felt like inhuman strengh, I was about to question her when I heard her faint sobs as she was crying into my chest, I felt so bad for her, she came so close to dying, if only I had been faster she wouldn't of been in this condition, now I can add her to the ever-long list of people I have failed.

My chain of thought was broken when I felt her grip around me loosen, she didn't let go completely but enough to look me in the eyes, I swear my heart stopped. Her eyes, they were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my entire life, the look she gave me, it was one of fear, pain but also compassion. The thing that caught my attention the most was the colour. One of her eyes was sparkling ocean blue while the other was deep forest green, she was truly beautiful.

"Are you ok?" I asked while looking deep into her eyes.

She nodded, not looking away. She didn't make any attempt to move away but I noticed she was shaking, still in shock from the ordeal. I went to move for my jacket to comfort her but her grip immedetiatly tightened on me, the fear in her eyes showing me she didn't want me to leave.

"Whats your name?" I asked while resting down near.

She looked at me for a moment, not sure weither to answer until she finally said "Y-Yuna"

* * *

**Well, there you go, I hope you are all happy with this chapter, I'm kinda half and half, **

**I know things are going rather slow but thats only gonna last for the next 2 or so chapters then I'll start throwing in action and really get the story going, **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and look out for the fourth in about a week, **

**anyway please leave a review and tell me what you think, bye  
**


	4. Decisions

**Sorry that this chapter took so long, I realy didn't mean for that to happen, this fic started as a on the moment thing and I was just winging it but I have now made a plan for it and I know where its going so I would be very happy if you take the time to read this and I hope the wait hasn't put you off,**

**on a side note some of the spelling is extremely wrong near the end of the chapter, its meant to be like that cause thats how the guy talks, im not saying this cause i think ur stupid because i dont, just thought id give you guys a heads up, anyway thanks to those that read previously I hope enjoy this chapter :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 4:Decisions

_'Yuna.. huh... sounds familiar'_. I looked back into her eyes, those beautiful bi-coloured eyes, it felt like I was gazing into her soul and I definitely liked what I saw. There was just something about her, something so pure, innocent, something that made me want to hold her in my arms forever and protect her from any threat, _'thats something someone like me could never do, she could never fall for a freak like me, even if she could I'm too dangerous, everybody that gets close to me dies'_. I must have been thinking for a while because when I concentrated back on her I noticed her eyes where scanning the area around us, _'She must be wondering where we are'_. She looked back into my eyes with an expectant look, I was about to tell her where we were when her eyes started to look downwards and shift side to side like she was scanning, _Is she looking at me? wait.. is she checking me out?'_. I watched her for a moment until finally I cleared my throat loudly, she looked up with a different look on her face, she new she was caught because of the large blush that grew onto her cheeks, I laughed inside.

"Here, come on we need to get you into some dryer clothes and get you some.." she stopped from finishing by asking,

"What is your name?"

".. Tidus" I replied.

She looked away for a moment as if she was in thought.

"Look, not that there's anything wrong with us lying here holding each other all-day but you really need to get dry and some rest, I don't know if you noticed but that was a really close call, your lucky that I was walking this pier else you might not have been heard and I don't want to think of where that we lead" I said to her in a serious tone.

"I know its just soo... never mind" she said while breaking eye contact with me.

"While were on the subject, what were you doing so far out, at first I thought you just went for a swim and the current dragged you out but I'm sure a smart girl like you wouldn't do that while fully clothed, so how did you get in that position?" I asked but she still wouldn't look at me.

"I think you right, I should probably get out of these wet clothes, is there somewhere that I can get some new ones?" she asked ignoring my past question and looking back at me.

"Ye.. yeah, there's a place just on the main street, how about I get you a room at one of the hotels so that you can wait there while I get you some clothes?" I said.

"No.. no I couldn't let you do that" she refused.

"You don't have a choice, you need the rest and we can't have you wondering the high street in drenched clothes now can we, come on" I finally lifted us both up so that we were standing but still holding on to each other until I slowly slid from her grasp to get my stuff.

I had a strange feeling as I moved away from her, almost as if I missed the feeling of having her so close, _'I miss her warmth, huh that's a new one'_ I thought.

I put my shirt and waistcoat back on, slung my bag over my shoulder and handed Yuna my jacket, "Here put this on, it'll keep you warm and dry you off a bit" she took it without question and slipped it on her slender body.

When I looked back at her I burst into laughter, it was way too big for her, the sleeves were way to long and the bottom of it was skiffing the ground, "That bad?" she asked.

"N-No, no of course not, I don't know what gave you that idea, come on" I put my hand out to her, she took it and we began walking down the pier and into the main street. I took her to the Zanzibar Hotel, it was smaller than most of the hotels in Luca so as not to make as much of a scene when we both walk in soaking wet. I left her in the lobby and went to the main desk. They only had one room left but with two beds so it wasn't too bad, I walked back towards Yuna with the key. "Here take this, its room 17 ok" she nodded her head. "K, now I gotta go and get you some new clothes and I've got a few of errand's to run so get some rest and I'll be back in an hour or two" I started walking away, "Wait!" I turned to look at her, "You know you don't have to do this" she said. "Eh... yea.. I know, now go I'll be back soon" I turned and left the hotel.

I got outside and quickly walked into an alley where nobody would see me, _'What am I doing, oh yevon, this can't be happening again, I can't believe I'm actually doing this again, I just manage to get away from Dona and now I've picked up someone else, I really need to think this through, I don't know if I'm going back there or not and that is bad, it should be that I'm not going back there and that's it but I do, I do want to go back to see her, to hold her again... a shit'_ I leave the alley and head towards my new destination.

**Zanzibar Hotel, Bathroom**

**Yuna's POV**

_'What am I going to do now? I can't just leave him, he saved me, but there's something about him something in his eyes that I can't stop thinking about and I don't understand it, oh what have I gotten myself into'_, I thought as I undressed out of my wet clothes and slowly climbed into the hotel room shower.

I let the hot water cascade down my person, soothing my sore and exhausted body. I stood for a minute in a blissful moment of relaxation before finally using the hotel supplied soaps and shampoos to wipe any trace of the salty sea water that was on my body.

I turned the dial, effectively turning off the shower and stepped out into the steam filled bathroom, wrapping a towel round my chest and my head I exited into the bedroom and realised that my old clothes were in no state to be worn so I grabbed a bath robe and after drying my body I slipped it on and to my delight it fit far more than Tidus' jacket but I have to admit I missed the feeling of having it on, it felt slightly similar to when I was in his arms as if it was the essence of him.

_'I wonder how long he will be'_, I thought as I looked at the clock. It read _'2:30' _half an hour since I arrived here. _'He said he could be a couple of hours, so it could be a while yet, why do I want to see him again so suddenly, I can't stop thinking about him, his eyes, the way I felt in his arms, even when we were walking here and he was holding my hand, it felt good, I felt comfortable, at ease, safe, much better than how I felt while running away... I hope they don't find me, I feel so tired maybe I should get some rest like Tidus said'_, at this I climbed under the covers of one of the beds, with the robe still on and slowly drifted off with my last thoughts containing a certain blond that saved my life.

**Somewhere in Luca**

**Tidus' POV**

_''Well, I bought her some new clothes so I have to go back now, hope she likes them, she better they cost 700 gil, she should, I mean I got them from Yempire, they make summoner/priestess clothes like the ones she was wearing when I found her so it should be okay, o yevon, I think I'm going crazy, I need something to calm me down, speaking of which'_ I just reminded myself of something I had to pick up.

I walked around North Luca in an annoyed mood, I never liked this section of the city, it was built on the hill that leads to the Mi'ihen Highroad so the whole area is full of steep, lengthy stairs making the whole ordeal quite a trek. I was looking for a certain place that I had visited the last time I was here and I requested something, I thought _'Wonder if hes got it in'_.

I neard the small, run down shop that was my target, the old sigh above the door that was slowly falling apart, although it was missing both the e's an the u, I knew that it read, _'Kel's Sundries'_.

As soon as I strolled inside I noticed that there was no-one near, before I had a chance to search I heard a familiar voice coming from the right of me, "Ah, Tidus, mie old friend, his been too long, ow ya been?" the old man said as he settled behind his sales counter and I stepped towards him stopping infront of it and shaking his hand while replying, "It has Kel, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, I've been busy with other things, I'm doing as well as I can, how about you?".

"Ah yi know, business as been a wee bit slow lately an ma hip's givin me abit'o'trouble but I'm surviving, how's your travels goin? yevon I can't believe your still doin it, yi must a been round Spira more times than Sin, I've told yi before an I'll tell yi again, yi need to settle doon, find a women, have a family, yi push yersel too hard an this time next year yill look like me" he said in a half serious half joke tone.

"You know why I can't settle, someone like me can't be accepted in this world" I paused for a moment before saying "This time round isn't as bad, well it didn't start too bad, I was in Bevelle for a bit but I think they were starting to get suspicious so I left and went to Kilika, stayed for even less time then got the boat to here which I think was the first step to my undoing cause stuff has gone from bad to good to shit, and I don't know what I'm going to do".

"Aye I heard a few whispers about someone strange in Bevelle, I thought it might be you, listen you just need to find the right person they'll understand, and want you for who you are, you deserve sombdy after what you've been through, out of interest whats this about yi having trouble on the boat to here then somethin gid then bad again?" he asked while going through some papers.

"Where to start I just, its kinda hard to explain" I wasn't sure whether to tell him about Dona.

"Come on lad, how long hav yi known me, ten years as it been?" I nod "Exactly, an you avnie changed a bit, literally, well maybe youv gotten a bit bigger but a remember that night I found you on the street, barely a hundred meters from where we stand, yi lay on the concrete ground crawling across the groond in tears, yur body was in a complete mess, yir back burnt, scarred and smoking, it hurt me deeply the cries that were coming from yi, not jist the pain that your were in but it sounded as if yid done somefin that you were ashamed of and didn't know what to do, thats when I noticed the flames in the south'o'the city, and a knew, don't ask me ow but a knew that you were different and that you had somefin to do wi it, but a still brought yi in and helped you back to normal and a was amazed how fast yi healed and thats when yi told me what appened and I agree that it was a terrible thing but it wisney your fault, just remember that" he said and turned to sort something on one the shelves behind him as he left me to think.

He walked back towards me and asked "Now what trouble is it that yiv got now, tell me!".

"Ehh... I had just got on the boat leaving Kilika, I went below deck to get some rest and... " thats when I recalled everything that happened between now and when Dona interupted my rest, after finishing I waited for his response.

"Well.. I don't know quite what to say" he paused for a moment before saying "Yiv got yoursel quite the situation, I told yi that one day your proceedins wit women would get yi in bother" he paused again and I nodded "are ye goin back ti this lass Yuna?" he finally asked.

"I guess so, I just I can't stop thinking about her and even earlier when I wasn't going to bother I went and bought her some new stuff without even thinking about, it was as if I if it automatically, I don't know where I should go from here, what do think, should I take her with me?"

"Thats a hard question, yi see it may have been a accident that she ended up in the water but from what you say that she dodged the question of why she were there then it sounds a bit strange" he stopped to think for a moment before answering "my advice to you lad is find out more about her, figure out whether she'll say yes or whether she'll be able to handle the tings that you face, then you'll av yer answer".

I stood thinking,_ 'He's right, I need to find out more about her, if shes got someplace, or someone to go back to then I can feel happy leaving'_.

"Your right Kel, as always thats what I'm going to do, thank you" I said while shaking his hand again.

"I know it was gid seeing yi again son, oh wait a minute, av got sumfin ere fur ye" I looked at him a bit confused.

He walked into a back room and came back through with a large bottle and layed it on the table, thats when I remembered why I came here.

"Finest bottle of Sake this side of the Moonflow, I mind yi were in here last time askin fer some and now av finally got it" he said to me with smile on his old wrinkled face.

I picked up the large full bottle _-(The bottle is the one that Auron has hanging on the leftside of his jacket)- _and strapped it to my belt.

"Thank you again, I truly do not deserve a friend like you" I said to him while handing him the amount of Gi that it costs which he turns away.

"No need, you pay me back when this world starts being nicer to you" he said while waving as I left his shop.

I walked back through the city with a huge amount of questions building up in my head that I would later ask Yuna.

I got to the Hotel and went up to our room, I opened the door, annoucing I was back when I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw her still form sleeping peacefully in one of the beds. I quietly closed the door and placed er new clothes at the bottom of her bed, I looked at her for a moment, she looked truly beautiful, _'I need to clear my head' _I took off my waistcoat and walked out onto the balcony and closed the bay doors slowly. I looked out onto the ocean and could see the pier where this situation began, I sat down and took a swig of the Sake and I slowly fell asleep thinking of the beautiful entity that slept not a couple of metres from me.

* * *

**Soo what do you think? I personally am happy with that chapter, I hope you all liked it to, even if you didn't just drop me a review and tell me what you think, what was good/bad, what could be improved, what i shouldnt do, thanks**


End file.
